Merging, Deflating and staying together
by DauntlessCake90210
Summary: In this Modern day story Tris and Tobias are both adopted by Marcus Eaton for Tobias and Natalie Prior for Tris when they were younger. But What happens when Marcus and Natalie go to a High School reunion and have a re-spark from their love in high-school. They get Married and fail to tell their children who they both have quite the amount of... Read to find out rest of summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Tris**

Hi My name is Tris Prior and this is my story.

I am 18 years of age and I have been with my boyfriend Tobias for nearly 4 years. We are both in our final years at school and already have good high pay jobs.

My mother is Natalie Prior. I have 5 brothers and 3 sisters, My father passed away on a business trip when I was 12. You might be wondering why I have 8 siblings well at first my mom thought she wasn't able to have kids so she adopted my older brother Sam and then she got a surrogate and had twins Lisa and John. Sam is 19, Lisa and John are both 17. Then I was adopted at the age of three when the twins were 2. Then five years later when I was 8 my mom had her own child, Sarah. She then had a son 2 years later Felix and adopted another boy, Rory and had her own set of twins, Amanda and Jake.

We live in a big enough house and I share a room with Lisa which doesn't always work out to be honest.

My mother loves Tobias but has never met his Parents I have met his father a lot and he is really nice he seems to like me a lot. He said I am good for his son. Which I happen to agree with.

 **Tobias**

Hi my name is Tobias Eaton I am 18 years old.

I have a girlfriend Tris and we have been together for nearly 4 years. I can't wait to finish this year at school. It is my last year.

My father is Marcus Eaton. I have 4 brothers and 4 sisters. The thing about me and Tris is that we have big family's but they all go to different schools than us so it isn't that bad.

My brothers are Liam who is 19 and the oldest. Chris who is 12, Stephen who is 15 and Max who is 17. My sisters are Lily who is only 5, Sasha who is 7, Ronnie who is 15 and Sophie who is 17.

Myself, Chris and Ronnie are all adopted and Max is from a surrogate. We are all pretty close and they are not like the annoying people who would say that you aren't my birth brother or sister they understand.

Our mother, Evelyn died when I was 8 from lung cancer. We were all devastated.

 **A/N: The next chapter will be the start of the story. I will also be changing from character to character but it will only be short few lines except for tris and tobias! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris' POV**

When I wake in the morning to my alarm going off I get up and change into a pair of high waist denim jeans, a white and baby blue crop top with long sleeves and a pair of black and white Timberlands with my-well Tobias' Leather jacket. I tie my hair up into a high ponytail and curl the tips then apply some light pink lipstick, brown smokey eye and mascara and eyeliner. I grab my bag and throw a pillow at Lisa to wake her up.

When I get downstairs I see I have 10 minutes 'till Toby gets here and my mom is panicking in the kitchen.

"Mom what's the matter?" I ask her.

"Bea honey the old high school I went to is having a reunion. Wait I told you this..."She mutters the last part "Anyway I can't find my drivers license have you seen it?" She asks frantically.

"Yeah you packed it last night with everything else, remember?" I say

"Yes thank you I am late. You have all the emergency numbers on the fridge and I will be home in three days and in case of a fire-" she starts

"I know empty the safe and save all of the jewelry" I say

She gives me a really stern look as if to say 'don't mess with me right now'

"I know stop drop and roll and get everyone out" I say

"Good now everyone is gone to school I am taking Lisa with me and- Oh Tobias is here" She says

"Okay I better go" I say

"Love you" She says as she and Lisa run out the door and waves at Tobias... "Love you too!" I call out to her

I grab an apple and lock the door on my way out to Tobias' car to meet him.

"Hello Love" He says when I get into the car giving me a kiss on the lips, nice and gentle.

"Hi" I say

"Where is your mom off to?" He asks as we are driving off towards school

"Oh just a high school reunion" I say

"Really my dad left to his this morning as well"

"Must be a weekly thing for schools" I reply back with a hint of sarcasm

"Haha" He says back.

Once we arrive at school we walk over to our friends and start walking off towards our locker room to put away our books.

 _ **Time laps**_

My mom is finally coming home today and I can't wait. Mainly because since both our parents were away me and Tobias rarely saw one another due to looking after our siblings that are younger than us.

"I'm home" My mom shouts sounding so chipper from the door

"Great. your home we have missed you" I say as she gives us all a group hug.

"Especially me mommy" six year old Amanda says

"Nah uh I have" Says jake

"Ah mom do you mind If I go out with Tobias tonight?" I ask her while the youngest twins are fighting

"Honey I actually have news I want to share" She says "So no you can't"

"Fine just let me tell him then"

I take out my phone and ring Toby

 _'hi hun I can't go out tonight my mom has news'-Tris_

 _'Yeah I was just about to ring you actually I can't go either'-Toby_

 _'okay I will hopefully see you tomorrow. I love you'-Tris_

 _'Love you too'-Toby_

When we hang up i see all of my siblings sitting in a circle around my mom with goofy retarded smirks on their faces

"Oh trissy's in looove" Mocks John

"Oh shut up at least I can get a boyfriend" I say. John may sorta be gay but we don't judge him

He starts to say something before my mom stops us "I have something to say and I need to say it fast" she says

"Okay proceed" I say

 **Tobias' and Tris' POV**

"Well while I was a way I got married"

"WHAT!"

 **Tris' POV**

"Why while we weren't there and why so soon?" Sam asks

"Well we were actually engaged back in High school then we split up because we both wanted different things." She explains to us "And as for ye not being there it was a spur of the moment"

"Fine so who is he?" Lisa asks

"U-uh I ain't telling ye nothing until you meet him he also has kids a lot around ye'r age" she says

"What ever. But wait where are we going to live?" I ask

"We are actually moving tomorrow" She says slowly

"What! No! I am not moving I have a life here friends a boyfriend" I state rather loudly.

"I know and we aren't leaving town they used to live near bye and we are buying that old lighthouse."She says

"Whatever just as long as we are not moving town" I say

"We are not now all of you go pack"

 **Time Laps**

I wake up in the morning and get dressed in clothes that haven't been moved from the house already wich is just a shirt belong to Tobias and a pair of skinny jeans and high tops.

I go downstairs and have an apple. We all pile into our own cars me in mine sam in his lisa in hers with John and sarah and the rest go with mom.

The bad thing is I wasn't aloud to tell Tobias and it sucked

we are all now following my mom to the new house and when we get there I see no cars outside so they must all be in the garage and the door to the 'house' is wide open.

I get out of my car and grab my bag I walk into the house and wait in the foyer with all my siblings while my mom looks for her new husband and I text Tobias

(t=tris, 4=Tobias)

t-Hi Babe you wanna meet up today? XxX

4-Yeah I would love to I just have a few things to do can we meet at your house?

t-Ah no we can't actually how bout yours?

4-Nope not mine

"B off the phone" My mom says from beside me

t-Sorry I gotta go we will talk later love ya

"Sorry mom"

Okay so like where the hell are a=our new family? They are meant to meet us here 10 min ago

"Calm down they are coming now" My mom says

"Yeah whatever" Sam says

None of us are to happy with this

"Hello everyone I am Marcus Eaton" At this my head snaps up in a flash I thought I would get whip lash

What the actual fuck?


	3. Chapter 3

When I hear the name Marcus Eaton My head literally snaps up to see if I heard right. When I look up I see Tobias' Father standing there with his hand around my mothers waist.

"Marcus?" I ask confused looking between him and my mother.

They must not have noticed but when my mother says her name to my new 'family' I see a head opposite the room look up slowly. When I look in that direction I see Toby, my Toby.

We stare at each other for a while and then at the same time shout "NO!"

both our parents look up and when my mother notices Tobias an his father notices me they both look absolutely shocked to say the least.

"I told you not to tell him tris" My mom says

"I didn't" i seethe out through clenched teeth

"Am Nattile this is my son Tobias" Marcus says

"And my daughter Beatrice" My mom says slowly

"Oh god" Sam says "Guys she is shaking" He yells I am so pissed right now she married my boyfriends father? who does that?

"How do we calm her down?" Chris- Tobias' Brother asks

I am now breathing really fast and strong. If I don't calm down I will explode.

Does this mean we will have to end a four year relation ship? is this the end for us.

While my brothers and sisters fight with Tobias' brothers and sisters on how to calm me down Tobias walks over slowly to me when I bend down to catch my breath. He gently picks me up and as if on instinct I wrap my legs around his waist and hug him to me. I just now notice that the shirt of his I am wearing doesn't smell of him.

I mumble softly into his shoulder so only he can hear me "Can we switch shirts?" He knows automatically what I mean and nods his head yes and slides his shirt off while every one is staring at us and I slide mine of and we switch shirts I throw on his new one that smells strongly of him.

"I know how to calm her down now" John the dumb ass says really loudly disturbing mine and Tobias' little bubble moment.

"Kids maybe the four of us should talk" My mom says

We nod and we all walk to the dinning room me still clinging to Tobias for dear life.


End file.
